


Sugar Quills

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: “Alice!”�“What?!”�“Tell him to stop doing that!”�“Doing what?!”�“That!”�“Doing his homework?”�“No, sucking on his quill!”�





	Sugar Quills

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** Sugar Quills **

_“Alice!”_

_“What?!”_

_“Tell him to stop_ doing _that!”_

_“Doing what?!”_

_“That!”_

_“Doing his homework?”_

_“No, sucking on his quill!”_

_“For Merlin’s sake Lily!”_ breathes an exasperated Alice. _“It’s just a_ quill! _And besides, there are lots of people that suck on their quills!”_

_“But this is_ James _we’re talking about! And I can’t concentrate on my Transfiguration homework!” exclaims Lily, glancing over to the armchair by the fire._

_“Then go over there and snog him!”_

_“What—no Alice, don’t!”_

_“Evans?_ What are you doing, leaping across the table?” __

“Er—no reason.”

“C’mon, Evans, I can tell when you’re lying.”

“I, er—lost an earring?”

_“Lily,”_

“Oh, alright! While you were oh-so-sexily sucking on that sugar quill of yours, I was trying to finish my transfiguration essay.”

“And, did you?”

“And did I what?”

“Finish your essay?”

“No,”

“Why not?”

“Because _all I could bloody think about_ was your sodding mouth tasting like _sugar quills!”_

He leans forward, his hazel eyes twinkling mischievously behind his wire rimmed glasses. He’s so close his chest is brushing hers and when her breath hitches in her throat she can feel more than hear his chuckle rumble through his chest.

She licks her lips in anticipation and when finally his lips brush hers she wonders why she never wanted this before.

He slowly deepens the kiss and he moans into her mouth. She pulls away slowly and his eyes are now a molten gold; his hair even more tousled than usual, and his breath is coming in short pants. 

“So, do I taste like sugar quills?”

“I don’t know...I think we better try that again.”

** A/N: Thank you to  ** _ MyMelo _ ** for betaing!  **

 


End file.
